Such micromechanical sensors are generally known. For example, for measuring accelerations, recent micromechanical sensors include a micromechanical structure made of silicon (sensor core) situated on a substrate and an evaluation electronics system. A micromechanical sensor which is configured for detecting an acceleration oriented along a Z direction which is orthogonal with respect to the main plane of extension of the substrate is typically referred to as a Z sensor. The sensor core of such a Z sensor has in particular a movable rocker structure which is pivotable about a torsion axis in parallel to the main plane of extension, from a neutral position into a deflected position.